


Reciprocation

by Rizobact



Series: Curb Finds [11]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tumblr Prompt, multiple overloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift's just trying to do something nice for Ratchet, but Ratchet isn't satisfied until Drift is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> For the nsfw sentence starter prompt on tumblr: “I-I don’t want to overload yet!” with Drift/Ratchet.

“Aah! Drift…oh…yes! Don’t…nng…don’t stop!” Ratchet’s vocalizer crackled with static, hoarse from crying out through his previous overloads as Drift worked him toward yet another, his fingers and glossa moving over the medic’s spike in a slow, spiraling dance. There was really no need for him to beg, though. Drift had no intention of stopping, even without the verbal encouragement. Ratchet’s frame was doing a beautiful job telegraphing his desire all on its own, and Drift was loving every second of it.

They’d started at the desk, where Drift had fingered Ratchet to his first overload sitting in his chair. The second had followed closely on the first, with Ratchet rocking roughly against the shapely curve of Drift’s thigh pressing firmly against his anterior node while the swordsmech did perfectly sinful things with his mouth to those sensitive hands. He’d barely been able to sit up afterwards, and so they had moved to the berth. Drift had settled Ratchet back carefully so that one leg trailed over the side, leaving room for him to balance on the edge between his knees.

The medic’s spike had been eager for attention by then, jutting up from his array with brightly colored biolights flickering enticingly. Drift had been happy to take the hint, and it wouldn’t be long now before his efforts paid off, if he had to hazard a guess. He looked up at Ratchet and smiled before leaning in again to take the achingly pressurized length into his mouth completely, humming around it as he went.

“HhngAA!” The wordless shout was music to Drift’s audials, and he savored both it and the sound of Ratchet’s increasingly ragged ventilations. The medic’s cooling fans were straining as high as they could go, trying desperately to disperse the heat building in his frame as his charge climbed towards its peak for the third time. Drift could feel it tingling beneath his plating as he trailed the hand not currently occupied with the base of Ratchet’s spike along the blocky shapes of his torso. Up one side and back down the other, he stroked and teased at seams and cables before searching out one of the hands tangling in the blankets. 

Ratchet’s engine gave a deep, shuddering groan as Drift pinched the hypersensitive fingertips. “Ohh…!” Drift felt the medic’s other hand descend on a helm finial, tweaking the end in retribution for the assault. In return he sped up his own movements, relentlessly driving Ratchet towards the precipice. His own neglected spike throbbed against his abdominal plating but he ignored it, focusing only on Ratchet’s pleasure.

A moment later he was rewarded. “DRIIIIFT!” Ratchet yelled as overload swept through his systems, transfluid rushing from his spike down Drift’s waiting intake. He made sure not to miss any of it, continuing to swallow until Ratchet shuddered and went limp beneath him with a sated sigh. Pulling back slowly, Drift kissed his way up Ratchet’s frame to lay beside him, smiling beatifically.

“Aa..and just…what…are you so..so happy about?” Ratchet gasped out slowly, his optics resetting before focusing on Drift’s face.

“You. I’m happy being here with you,” Drift answered, throwing an arm over Ratchet to hug him loosely. “I’m happy I get to see you like this. That I get to do this for you.”

“Oh?” Ratchet’s tone was playful. “You like doing things for me, do you?”

“Yes,” Drift said simply.

“Well,” Ratchet said, strength returning to his voice. It should have been a warning to Drift, who gave a startled yelp as the medic grasped the arm laying across him and rolled so that his heavy, reinforced frame pinned Drift against the berth below him. “If you enjoy doing things for me so much, I can think of something else I’d like.”

Drift started to protest, but Ratchet smothered his words with a kiss before he could begin his sentence. A whimper escaped his vocalizer as he felt Ratchet sweep his fingers through the lubricants dripping from his valve before wrapping around his spike. The whimper built to a whine as Ratchet squeezed gently and drew back with a hungry smile. “I’d like a turn to do something for _you_.”

“Ratchet, you don’t have to-ohh!” Drift trailed off with a groan as Ratchet sat up and straddled him, lining up the tip of Drift’s spike with his valve and rubbing it along the outer folds. A shiver ran down his spinal strut, wracking his whole frame. “Really! I-I’m fine!”

“But I want to,” Ratchet said huskily. “I want to bring you as much pleasure as you bring me. I want to see it on your face and feel it in your frame.” He began lowering himself steadily, calipers clenching then releasing as Drift’s spike penetrated past the first ring of sensory nodes. “I want to feel it inside me.”

“No - wai…ah! Wait!” Drift exclaimed, fingers curling ineffectually against Ratchet’s plating as he struggled to hold himself together. “Slow down!”

“You’re not going to hurt me, Drift,” Ratchet said confidently, pausing for a moment to adjust his angle before sinking down even further. “Trust me.”

“It’s not that! Please!“ Drift let out a strangled moan as Ratchet’s valve rippled around him. He was too close! There was no way he was going to last!

“Then what? What is it?” Ratchet asked, stroking a finger along the edge of Drift’s spike housing playfully. “Tell me.”

“It’s…I…I-I don’t want to overload yet!” Drift wailed, his control breaking as Ratchet took him in the rest of the way with one swift movement. His helm snapped back as he arched off the berth to meet him with a shout. "RAATCHET!!”

 _Now_ Ratchet held still, waiting patiently until Drift’s optics dimmed back down to their normal brightness and his frame relaxed again. He chuckled as Drift tried ineffectually to glare at him. “Don’t worry,” he said, rolling his hips meaningfully. “You’ve got at least two more to go.”


End file.
